federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2387
This page chronicles posts #17251-17400 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2387. *CP - November, 2387 *CP - January, 2388 Qo'noS Plots First Week Deciding that enough was enough, MIRAAL finds ZAYN VONDREHLE in a Klingon cell and explains to him that she is going to work on getting him out of prison. Second Week Back from getting the second senator, MIRAAL and KORF (THIDOS FARI) are upset that the council still won’t give up Zayn. He gets into a fight with her and leaves, knowing that this isn’t getting him anyway. Earth Plots First Week Falling asleep in the garden at the Munroe house, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finds himself being photographed when he is sleeping by LALI MUNROE. They talk about him on Earth and he finds it weird to think of her as his wife in the future. Second Week When N’LANI DHAJA starts to worry about her decision to let MARCUS WOLFE leave the bar so drunk several nights before, she seeks him out at his home before they decide to go on one more outing before leaves the planet. MARCUS decides that he needs to call KATAL UNA about the wedding and asks her about having Tara as his guest. She is hesitant but agrees to talk to the kids about it to see how they feel. Just before her outing with Marcus, N’LANI explains the situation to her husband KITAAN DHOW and they both agree she is more than able to help herself. N’LANI meets with MARCUS at the dive bar and they talk about the future, the wedding and his feelings about her mother and Tara. BENJAMIN WOLFE gets a communication from his mother and finds out about his father wanting Tara there. He questions MARCUS about it and gets his information before explaining he already said yes. LINCOLN TREDWAY and KARYN DAX-WOLFE have one more date on the planet before she has to leave. He gives her a bracelet and they talk about him coming for the holidays. Fourth Week Deciding what they need to do for the holidays, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA talk about inviting the Almin’s over and having a good time before leaving on Christmas day for Bajor. MARIAME ALMIN with CONNOR ALMIN, NOAH ALMIN and the other girls arrive to N’LANI and KITAAN’s home. ELLIANA DHAJA is there to greet them and pass out gifts – all of which Connor loves. MERIK EVEK makes it to Earth early after examinations and finds SHAWN MUNROE with LALI MUNROE at the house, asking to celebrate the New Year’s with them. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is at the Munroe Resorts for the countdown to 2388 with MARIAME ALMIN and they talk about the future and his wife. BARBARA MUNROE hopes to have some fun with CHRISTOPHER but can’t find him so she sends OBI LOS and the Deltan gets Greenwood in the mood. MERIK makes it to the cold resort with LALI and MINIYA who kidnap him onto a sleigh ride in the cold. He tries his best to not choose between the two and settles for kissing their cheeks. Bajor Plots First Week When MARCUS WOLFE gets back from his vacation on Earth he finds TARA VONDREHLE at her place and gives her the bunny she had wanted – both making some plans for the holidays. When MARUCS has a lunch date with KATAL UNA, they get into their typical arguments but things don’t end as expected when he proposes to her, explaining that he will love all her kids. She says no and MARCUS finds some comfort with TARA just wanting to escape with her and get away from everything. BENJAMIN WOLFE is talking to SITO MARIN about this and that when KATAL shows up distraught which sets Benjamin off. Instead of going to his tutor, Sito helps him to the counselling office to have some personal time. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is called to the school and comforts BENJAMIN only to encourage him to find their father by going to Tara’s apartment. They get there and TARA is shocked, not knowing where Marcus is but Ben’s feelings escalate making him hurt himself before taking to the hospital. Second Week Confused about her conversation with Marcus, KATAL talks to CARILL SAVOI about the idea of Tara coming to the wedding, he explains that he is okay with whatever she decides but it should be up to the children. Third Week When MARCUS WOLFE gets the communication from TARA VONDREHLE about BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE in the hospital he goes to see them right away. Marcus talks to Benjamin but gets into an argument with him, confessing that he asks Katal to marry him but she said no. KATAL UNA arrives only to talk to Karyn who is more than upset at having to be the one to look after everyone one else. Katal and Marcus eventually talk and make up, with her asking for one week to think things over. BENJAMIN tries to understand why MARCUS would propose when it wasn’t special and gives him advice on how Katal may take it more seriously if he did it again. KARYN leaves the hospital needing to vent and calls LINCOLN TREDWAY who is going to be leaving soon for Bajor, even if the wedding isn’t still on. KATAL returns back to her shared residence with CARILL SAVOI and tells him everything that has happened. He is more than shocked because he doesn’t want to lose her or the kids. CARILL later comes back after telling Margianne that his wedding has been postponed. He is more affectionate with KATAL and the two of them make a pact to stay together for the kids. KARYN and BENJAMIN are back at the house when Benjamin apologizes for getting as upset at her as he did. He explains she is his best friend and that he will always be around. KATAL finally goes to MARCUS and tells him her final answer is ‘no.’ He is more than distraught and Katal leaves without BENJAMIN or KARYN because they are mad at her for hurting their father that badly. MARCUS finally catches up with TARA and fudges the truth about what happened between him and Katal. She believes it and they make plans to get away a little. CARILL and KATAL have their hands full when his Aunt BELVERANNA LANDI arrives from Betazed to look after the Wolfe kids and have a good time. She bonds well with LAUREN UNA who is a woman after her own heart! Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, BELVERANNA LANDI is there to greet BENJAMIN WOLFE at his school and take him out. They talk about his family before picking up his sister Karyn. For the holidays, TARA VONDREHLE and MARCUS WOLFE go to a cabin for a couple days and have a lot of sex before making a snowman. When they are finished they go into the hottub but he starts to see her more and more as a little girl. MARCUS calls BENJAMIN over subspace to see if he is okay, only to get into an argument with his son when Ben finds out he has been with Tara. OVI MERU talks to YINTAR IOAN about her feelings, telling him she loves him and he agrees to, at some point, make her his first wife. Feeling depressed about his life MARCUS seeks out TARA and they talk a little before they just hold each other before bed. Finally Christmas comes and BENJAMIN with MARCUS, BELVERANNA and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get up for their gifts. Marcus psyches the kids out but ends up getting Benjamin a baby dinosaur pet and Karyn a zip-lining trip with Lincoln. KARYN and LINCOLN TREDWAY get back from their trip and talk about how fun it was, as well as him remaining on the planet until after her birthday. TARA has MARCUS over for the holidays and gives him some Starfleet glasses and a drinking set before they make some New Years plans. LAUREN UNA and CARILL SAVOI talk about her mother and their relationship, showing that Lauren has started to see Carill as more of a father. When KATAL UNA gets the pick-up times messed up she runs into MARCUS who has shaved his beard. It is awkward at first but he pushes to have things civil and invites her with BENJAMIN to an expensive lunch out. As she brings BENJAMIN back to the Wolfe house, KATAL and MARCUS have one more moment and kiss in the snow. Arriving to the station, N’LANI visits with MARCUS who has plans for her unique talents when she competes against MORN in QUARK’s restaurant and wins, making big money. After that, N’LANI stumbles off more drunk than she has ever been and talks to MARCUS in the holodeck about his infatuation with Katal and how she worries it will do more harm than good. When N’LANI gets back to the planet, KITAAN is worried about her but she shares the information and discusses the situation. MARCUS and TARA go to a hotel and fancy restaurant for the new years and make resolutions to try something new – including some kinky sex positions. #12 December, 2387 #12 December, 2387 #12 December, 2387